1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring several carriages or the like moving along a guide and for attaching them to predetermined positions, the device being provided with at least one elongate transfer member, such as a bar, moving reciprocally along the guide, and each carriage having a locking member to engage it to the transfer member for the purpose of transfer or to the guide upon reaching its predetermined position.
More specifically, this invention is directed to the locking mechanism included in the apparatus disclosed in the main application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known devices where the carriages are moved by means of threaded bars extending along the guides, the carriages are, of course, continuously in engagement with the transfer bars and no locking or releasing need to be provided for. On the other hand, it is known as such to lock a carriage or similar support means to a guide e.g. by using a pressure medium or electromagnetic means.